1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing tools and more particularly pertains to a new fishing tool with illuminated retractable probe for providing a comprehensive fishing tool with many uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,744; U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,961; U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,920; U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,437; U.S. Pat. Des. 246,663; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,924.
In these respects, the fishing tool with illuminated retractable probe according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a comprehensive fishing tool with many uses.